Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a charge of an electric vehicle, and more particularly, a method and apparatus for controlling a charge of an electric vehicle which intuitively cancels a charge reservation by utilizing a cover open/close switch around a charging inlet and provides an immediate charge via a charger, associated with the charger connecting action without a separate low relevance action or moving to the inside of the vehicle, even when the charging reservation is previously set.
Description of the Prior Art
A pure electric vehicle or a Plug-in Hybrid Vehicle (PHEV), which is operated by electricity generally, has a charging reservation function that charges the vehicle. The charging reservation function represents when the vehicle wakes up (e.g., no longer in an idle state) at a predetermined time without user manipulation and enables the charging of the vehicle to start. Further, the charging reservation function may be used as a managing method capable of reducing a cost of charging the vehicle by performing the charge using midnight electricity (e.g., a time when electricity is less expensive than electricity at another time). However, when the user desires to immediately charge the vehicle and the charging reservation is not canceled, electric power may not be transmitted from the charger to the battery of the vehicle and the vehicle may not be charged.
In particular, conventional methods for canceling a charging reservation of a vehicle may include entering a vehicle and pressing a cancel button for the charging reservation, finding a reservation setting page within a mounted Audio Video Navigation (AVN) screen and turning the function off, or pressing a button of a wireless smart key for a substantial amount of time. However, these methods of the related art may not be convenient for a driver to use. The connection of a charger to a vehicle, operation of a button of a smart key, entrance into a vehicle, and performance of a separate operation may be seen as an additional required action not associated with the charging of a vehicle.